The demand for energy-efficient Solid State Lighting (SSL) based lighting devices is driven by various factors such as improved energy efficiency, enhanced product life, lower maintenance costs, and reduced environmental impact. An example of the SSL based lighting devices that uses inorganic semiconductors is a Light Emitting Diode (LED) lighting device.
Further, network of street lamps is widely available and present throughout, giving an opportunity for using street lamps for purposes additional to just lighting. The increase in street lighting network necessitates adapting intelligent control of the lights from a remote command center location. In addition the wide network of street lighting systems light poles make it ideal for attachment of peripheral devices for myriad of applications. However, current street lights do not provide an acceptable method of long distance communication to facilitate transfer of information.
In light of the above discussion, there is a demand for street lighting systems that facilitates multiple modes of communication that resides in a open plug and play architecture.